


Our Electric Love

by brayr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Hogwarts, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mild Language, POV First Person, Protective Remus Lupin, Romance, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Summer Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, The Marauder's Map, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brayr/pseuds/brayr
Summary: I was in the common room with my friend, Lily, catching up on what we did over the summer.I looked over to see a group of boys laughing and talking. Lily followed my gaze and smiled, "I could introduce you, you know."I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head, "No need." I argued, but it was too late."Hey James! Come here and bring your minions!" She called out to the group of boys.The group of boys approached, "What is it Evans?" The tall one asked raising his eyebrows.Lily smiled, "This is my friend, Y/N." she told them gesturing towards me. "And Y/N this is James-""James potter." James interrupted before Lily could get on any further with her sentence."I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." the one with the black hair chimed in with a slightly sophisticated tone."Remus!" Remus raised his hand and gave me a warm smile."Peter." the smallest one said with little enthusiasm, running his fingers through his blonde hair.I nodded, my face getting hot, "I guess I'll see you guys around then.." I replied getting up and rushing to my dorm.
Relationships: James Potter/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Why Can't I Escape You?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this story will be, it depends on how people like it/ if I have motivation to write more!

I let out a small sigh as I sat down on the Hogwarts Express. I was alone, which wasn’t terrible, but it was quite lonely not having anyone to talk to since my friends were sitting with some of their other friends. I got comfortable and closed my eyes wondering what this year was going to bring. Before I knew it, we arrived at the castle that I was so familiar with. Hogwarts was a second home to me. I admit my home life wasn’t bad. Not one bit. But I had this feeling when I was at Hogwarts that I never got when I was at home with my family. I stepped off the train and made my way to the Great Hall as fast as I could. Even though this is my fifth year, the castle still amazes me, the walls covered with paintings that spoke to me as I glided past, the ghosts greeting me as they passed me in the halls, I missed this. Once I stepped into the Great Hall, I was immediately surrounded by chatter of students and nervous first years waiting to get sorted. I smiled to myself remembering my first year. I sat up there waiting for the hat to tell me where to go, silently wishing I was going to be placed in Gryffindor. To my luck, I was. And now, four years later, I’m one of the Gryffindor Prefects. I sat down and rested my chin on my hand, watching the first years get sorted, trying to guess which house they’d be in. There were lots of Gryffindors this year, which meant I had a lot of kids to take care of. 

After dinner, I had to escort the first years to their dormitories. After, I headed to the Gryffindor common room looking around for my friend, Lily Evans. Once I caught sight of the red head I rushed over to her, throwing my arms around her. I heard her giggle a little before hugging me back.We sat down on of the silk burgundy couches, catching up on what we did over the summer. 

I looked over to see a group of boys laughing and talking. Lily followed my gaze and smiled, "I could introduce you, you know." 

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head, "No need." I argued, but it was too late.

"Hey James! Come here and bring your minions!" She called out to the group of boys. 

The group of boys approached, "What is it Evans?" The tall one asked raising his eyebrows.

Lily smiled, "This is my friend, Y/N." she told them gesturing towards me. "And Y/N this is James-" 

"James potter." James interrupted before Lily could get on any further with her sentence.

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." the one with the black hair chimed in with a slightly sophisticated tone.

"Remus!" Remus raised his hand and gave me a warm smile. 

"Peter." the smallest one said with little enthusiasm, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

I nodded, my face getting hot, "I guess I'll see you guys around then.." I replied getting up and rushing to my dorm. I don’t know why, but I suddenly got super nervous. I shook my sweaty hands and wiped them off on my plaid skirt that I wore almost everyday. I headed to the prefect bathroom for a nice relaxing bath, I sat there for a bit, thinking about the exchange I just had with those other students. I decided to think nothing of it, for I might not ever even see them again. I laid there for a few more minuets before drying off, putting on my night wear, and heading back to the dormitories. 

When I got back Lily ran up to me, “Y/N! Where have you been? I’m sorry if I upset you.” She said in a soft tone, she cared a lot. Sometimes too much. I loved that about her. 

“No no, I’m fine. I just got overwhelmed and needed a bath.” I replied trying my best to reassure her. I couldn’t tell her I got nervous, that would worry her more. I crawled into my bed and pulled the covers to my face, “Hey Lily?” I called out getting a hum in response, “Are any of them.. you know… seeing someone?” I asked nervously.

Lily smirked and sat up, “ooo someone’s got a little crush!” 

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, “Answer the question you git.” I said giggling a little. 

“No I don’t think so..” She replied with a yawn, “Now go to bed! We have a busy day tomorrow!” 

I smiled and drifted off to sleep, thinking about the boys I met earlier, wondering if I’d ever speak to any of them again.

The next morning I was woken up by Lily shaking me violently. She already had her uniform on, her prefect badge sparkling in the morning light, “Y/N! Get up! We have to show the first years around!” 

I groaned sitting up and throwing the soft blanket off of me. I shivered a little and crawled out of bed, stumbling over to my dresser. I pulled out my uniform and got dressed as quickly as I could. I slipped my robes on and placed my prefect badge on the left side of my chest. I tightened my burgundy tie and brushed through my hair. Lily was already in the common room waiting for me and the first years, so I hopped down the stairs, once I was at the bottom I stopped in my tracks. Two of the four boys I met yesterday were there too, talking with Lily. 

Once Lily saw me she called out to me, “Y/N! James and Remus were just asking about you!” 

I swallowed hard, thinking of all the possible things they could be asking Lily. I hesitantly walked towards them trying to act as natural as possible, “James! Remus!” I greeted them, glancing at their robes noticing the prefect badges, “y..you’re prefects too?” I asked growing more and more nervous. 

“Oh yeah we are.” Remus replied smiling brightly, “I don’t know how this git is though.” Remus said pointing to James.

James glared at Remus and started wrestling with him. Me and Lily looked at each other and laughed until we were interrupted by some first years. 

I cleared my throat to get the boys’s attention. They straightened up quickly realizing it was time to be mature. “Good morning everyone, today we’ll be showing you around the castle.” I smiled softly at the small kids trying to relieve some of the tension between them. “After each one of your classes either me, Remus, Lily or James.” I told all of them pointing to each of us, “Will be there to bring you wherever you need to be next.”

By lunch time, I was exhausted. I looked over to Lily who was sitting next to me, “I don’t know if I’m going to go to the back to school party this year.” Every year there was a back to school party in the Gryffindor common room, Lily and I have been going together every year since third year. 

“Bullshit, you’re going. I don’t care.” She said furrowing her eyebrows. There was no chance in the world that she’d let me stay in the dorm tonight, “Plus, I already told everyone that you were going to be there.”

I rolled my eyes, “Fine.” I smiled, glancing to James Potter. “Hey, is James going?” I asked turning to Lily.

She looked at me like I just asked the dumbest question in history, “Duh, he’s the one throwing the party this year?” She smiled at my expression and giggled, “You need to socialize more.”

I rolled my eyes and went on to my next class, counting down the minuets until the party.


	2. I Wasn't Thinking..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Alcohol use
> 
> ‘This is it.’ I thought to myself. His lips were inches from mine, my eyes glanced from his lips and back to his eyes. He smiled a bit brushing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, not sure what to feel. We were interrupted by someone breaking in, I looked up with wide eyes. A proud Lily stared at us with a smirk.
> 
> “Sorry to break this up but the party’s over.” She said hanging onto the door.
> 
> “But… it just started.” I said in disbelief looking over to the clock on the wall. 
> 
> “Yeah.. Filch shut us down..” Lily sighed and shooed out the boy, “Really? Honestly, I saw it coming.”
> 
> I blushed, “I don’t know, I really wasn’t thinking..”

It was finally time for the party. I rushed up to my dorm and changed out of my uniform, throwing on a simple crop top and ripped jeans. I smiled at myself in the mirror, finally feeling comfortable in my own skin. I put on a necklace my mother gave me for my fifteenth birthday. My fingers traced down the silver chain stopping at the small circular pendant, I frowned slightly and backed away from the mirror before I could find a reason to change my entire appearance. 

I rushed down to the common room to help James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter set up for the party. I got out the firewhiskey and helped James put up some of the decorations. My hands glided across the silky string accidently touching James's soft hand on the way. My face started to burn as I pulled my hand away.

"Well, Y/L/N, if you wanted to hold my hand you could've just asked." James teased, quirking his eyebrows.

I just rolled my eyes and turned away, "In your dreams Potter." I replied with a snarky tone.

I heard Sirius laugh, "Aw poor little James Potter can't handle his first rejection." He cooed teasing James as he turned around and started play wrestling with Sirius.

"Behave boys or I'll ground you both." Remus commented getting everything else sorted out. 

Eventually, everything was ready and people started to arrive. 

James approached me and took my hand, "You look so beautiful today." He smiled caressing my cheek with his thumb, "just like every other day." I looked up at him, you could tell he was completely drunk.

"James, you're drunk. Let's get you to bed." I tried dragging him to his dorm, but he was determined to talk to me some more.

"No, Y/N, you don't understand. I'm in love with you. I have been since the first day I met you." He told me as I led him to his dorm, once we arrived he started talking once again, "I want you." James leaned in close, looking into my eyes.

_ ‘This is it.’ _ I thought to myself. His lips were inches from mine, my eyes glanced from his lips and back to his eyes. He smiled a bit brushing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, not sure what to feel. We were interrupted by someone breaking in, I looked up with wide eyes. A proud Lily stared at us with a smirk.

“Sorry to break this up but the party’s over.” She said hanging onto the door.

“But… it just started.” I said in disbelief looking over to the clock on the wall.

“Yeah.. Filch shut us down..” Lily sighed and shooed out the boy, “Really?? Him??" She paused "Honestly, I saw it coming. I see the way you look at him.”

I blushed, “I don’t know, I really wasn’t thinking..” I sighed, "It really didn't mean anything." I said trying my best to deny my feelings for James, he was drunk, he didn't mean it.

The next day, I got up earlier than usual. I got ready and headed out into the corridors, I walked down the empty halls, and out to the courtyard. I was hit with the smell of freshly cut grass with the August heat pressing against me. It only took a few minuets for me to give up and go back inside. As I stepped back into the empty halls, Peter ran into me.

"Oh, sorry Y/N.." He paused, "James has been talking about you non stop since last night, I'm surprised he remembers anything from last night. He keeps trying to brag that he got to kiss you and nobody else did." He chuckled a little and went on about his day. 

I stared blankly has he walked away, clenching my jaw. Maybe he did mean it. But I still didn’t want the whole bloody school knowing. I made my way to the great hall for breakfast. I sat down at the almost empty Gryffindor table. James came up and sat next to me.

“Morning.” He greeted me with sleepy eyes and messy hair, “How’d you sleep?” He asked grabbing a piece of toast. I stayed silent as he asked me questions, “quiet today are we?” he asked with a mouthful of food. 

“Hi.” I said blankly, “last night.. Was it real?” I asked looking to him with sparkling eyes. I looked into his eyes hoping it was an answer I was ready for. 

“What do you mean?” He asked his eyes shifting back and forth. This was a bad sign. I wanted it to be real. 

“You told me you were in love with me.. we kissed.. so I’m asking, did you mean it? Or was I just there?” I asked swallowing hard, knowing what was happening.

James stayed quiet, not saying anything, just staring at me blankly.

I nodded and stood up, tearing up, “I guess neither of us were thinking clearly then.” I said before rushing past everyone, Ignoring everyone who spoke to me. I went to my dorm and layed down, face down into my pillow. It was stupid, I was stupid. I knew it didn’t mean anything, but it still hurt me. Why? Why did it hurt me so badly? Tears ran down my face slowly. I heard someone walk in and sit on the edge of my bed, “Not now Lily.” I said, my voice muffled.

“I’m sorry.” The familiar voice said, it wasn’t Lily.

I sat up, seeing James, “get out. I told you, neither of us were thinking clearly.” I shook my head pushing him out. I did like him, I fell for him not long after we met. But it was foolish. James Potter doesn’t date people like me. He tried to explain himself, but I wouldn’t listen. “Just go.” I said biting my lip, trying to stop myself from crying once more. 

“Fine.” He said softly, exiting the room. Probably going to tell his friends that he made some vulnerable girl cry. I hated him. 

After awhile, I got up and pulled myself together. I headed to transfiguration, which James was also in. I looked over to him and back to the front of the classroom. Then I heard words I certainly did not want to hear, “Now I will be picking your partners for this next project.” I tensed up and looked around frantically as she read off the names of my classmates, “and finally, James and Y/N.” I sighed and walked over to him.

“Y/N look..” He started looking up at me.

“Don’t. Focus on your school.” I interrupted, not wanting to hear his stupid excuse. 

“No, it did mean something. It meant everything to me. I didn’t know how to say it, but I love you. I love you, Y/N.” he told me sincerely.

I sighed and looked to him, “No. You don’t..” I shook my head, “And that’s okay.” I said looking down at the papers.

“I do.” He argued grabbing my face and pressing his lips against mine. My eyes widened as I felt his warm hands cup my cheeks. He pulled away and grabbed my hand.

My face felt warm, I looked up at him and smiled a little, “I love you too, James Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't really good, but I hope you enjoyed! If you'd like, I'd appreciate some feedback in the comments! :)


End file.
